


Cold Fear

by mikimouze16



Series: One Action at a Time [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Free Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimouze16/pseuds/mikimouze16
Summary: A confrontation with Harry creates a new fear.





	Cold Fear

**Author's Note:**

> These works are now getting to the point where they are intertwined.

He watched the kid stare out the courtyard.

His fingers were tapping against the stone of the window. 

Watching the snow drift from the sky.

 

_ He didn’t say anything as he watched him. _

 

For a second he swore he saw a flicker of life.

A fleeting moment,

Before something came by and killed it.

 

_ He was sure that he knew he was behind him. _

 

He wondered how he missed it before.

Now looking back he could see all the signs.

But he was so blinded by pettiness to notice.

 

_ “You’re being made to go home.” He didn’t know why he said it. _

 

It was always there just mistaken.

He saw it as something different.

He saw it as disrespect and foolishness.

 

_ “Unfortunately,” The kid responded flatly. _

 

No, he wasn’t foolish.

He was scared and in pain.

He was alone and drowning.

 

_ He turned around and was met with the cold eyes; he responded with a raised brow.  _

 

He was protecting himself.

Doing what he had learned to do.

Survive without help.

 

_ “I doubt I’ll make it back.” _

 

Relying on himself to live.

Not trusting those around him.

Keeping them at arm's length. 

 

_ The way he said it made a fear crawl into his chest.  _


End file.
